


home is anywhere you are

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shibari, back to when wonkyun went on dates in japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: “Wanna go for a walk?” he suggested.“I was wondering if you’d like to go back to the hotel room instead.” He finally said, spurting out the words so fast that Changkyun almost couldn’t catch up on them. “With me.”





	home is anywhere you are

**Author's Note:**

> for ramen ❤️

Changkyun could feel his cheeks turning a faint dusty pink when his eyes lay on the man in front of him, big doe eyes that sparkled as he awaited for his answer. It was hard for him to focus (what was even in the menu?) when Hoseok was sitting in front of him, bare-faced and with an oversized t-shirt that he had probably rescued from the confines of his wardrobe, and his dark hair was dishevelled, pointing at different directions since he had showered and it was still damp.

It should be nearly illegal for someone to be so good-looking, but he was. There was no magic and no deceptive tricks behind that, no make-up and no photoshoot; just Hoseok’s pouty lips and smile that made his eyes turn into crescents as he hurried Changkyun into picking something to eat if he didn’t want him to be the one choosing for the both of them.

“I’ll go with whatever you want to order.” He had only pretended to look at the menu while stealing glances at Hoseok instead. He enjoyed the sight too much to even feel any regret about it.

Hoseok opened his mouth to say something – probably something along the lines of ‘’no, Kyunnie, choose your favourite dish!” but he knew Changkyun would be keen on him ordering instead, so he nodded and raised his hand for the waiter to come, who noted down everything Hoseok ordered, drinks included.

“You’ve been quiet the whole way here.” Hoseok’s hands were on the table, his fingers playing with each other as he impatiently waited for the food to be served. They had been starving since their concert rehearsal ended, and Changkyun was more than glad when Hoseok dropped next to him on the floor of the sweaty practise room and asked if he wanted to go out for dinner with him.

It had made Changkyun’s heart skip a beat too, and it hadn’t stopped ever since.

“Just tired.” He shrugged. “We have been flying here and there non-stop these days and the jetlag won’t let me rest properly.” It wasn’t a lie, but the reason why Changkyun had been so quiet was because he was immersed in admiring him. He could be very introverted at times, and keep things to himself as well, and feelings were surely one of those. He wasn’t used to the way his hands trembled when Hoseok moved closer, or the way his heart thumped as loud as if he had Jooheon playing the drums inside his chest. And because he wasn’t used to those, he didn’t know how to deal with them – and rather stay quiet and simply stare at Hoseok, noticing each one of the small habits he had that only made him fall harder.

It wasn’t like they’ve never kissed before, or went further for that matter. There’s been too many times at different hotel rooms across the world where they’ve sneaked into each other’s bedrooms, where they’ve showered together to _save time_ , where Hoseok has visited his studio to write and compose together. Too many shy kisses and even shier touches shared between the corridors or inside changing rooms, where anyone could walk into them.

It was only just normal that Changkyun couldn’t stop looking at his lips everytime Hoseok spoke, or the way he wanted to slip his hands inside that t-shirt and trace each line of his body, feeling his irradiating warmth underneath his palms, that made him feel secure and safe each time.

When their plates arrived, Changkyun was almost embarrassed at the way his stomach growled, so audibly that Hoseok chuckled at him.

“Someone’s hungry.” He stated, as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing, and he repositioned himself on the chair before grabbing his chopsticks and eating right away.

They were in Japan, so Hoseok had ordered the biggest sushi option in the menu, alongside with sukiyaki and miso soup, with an extra dish of ramen because he was just like that. Changkyun couldn’t even recall the amount of times Hoseok had gone to Kihyun, lips pursed into a pout and wiggling his hips, asking to cook him ramen, whether it was midday or 6 in the morning. And Kihyun could never resist, even when he sighed so heavily that it was almost tangible and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. There was no one that could resist him, and Changkyun knew that well.

He wondered – even with the tug at his heart – if he was the only one Hoseok let get into his bed and touch him all over, until they were both panting, limbs entangled and coming together. If he was the only one Hoseok let kiss him, startling him whenever he got out of the bathroom after a quick shower, or when he came back from working out.

It was a question that lingered on the tip of his tongue and that he had wanted to ask out many, many times, but that he had never dared to in the end, scared to ruin whatever was what they had going on.

So, instead, he kept it to himself, pushing the clenching of his heart to the back of his mind and focusing only on the food that was making his mouth water before it cooled down.

They ate in silence, except for Hoseok’s little comments here and there about how good the food was, or how he wished he never got full to keep eating forever, which only made Changkyun smile in response as he shook his head, stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of sushi, careful that the soy sauce wouldn’t drip down and stain everything.

When the dishes were as clean as if they had just been washed and Changkyun was on the verge of exploding, Hoseok still had the stomach to order a dessert, a soft serve ice cream that ended up on his nose. He watched, amused, as he finished eating the waffle before reaching out to clean the tip stained white, which had Hoseok lowering his head in embarrassment, pretending to fumble for his wallet so that he wouldn’t see how red his cheeks and neck had turned.

It hurt at all the right places in his heart.

“Shall we get going?” Changkyun asked, after paying half of the meal with his credit card, getting up from the chair.

Hoseok nodded as he picked up his bag, wrapping it tightly around his chest, and walked out next to him, their arms lightly bruising in their way, sending goosebumps all over his skin, as if electricity was lingering between them.

“Wanna go for a walk?” he suggested, with the fresh spring breeze hitting his face, rustling his hair. He had barely combed it when he showered, which meant it probably looked like a mess of dark strands, and vainly tried to brush them down.

Hoseok teetered on his heels, his eyes on the floor as he seemed to be pondering about how to put his thoughts into words.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go back to the hotel room instead.” He finally said, spurting the words so fast that Changkyun almost couldn’t catch up on them. “With me.”

His mouth shaped into an ‘o’ as the implication of his statement dawned upon him.

Hoseok chuckled at his startled face.

“Cute.”

Changkyun shook his head, wondering why was he being the one attacked after Hoseok had suggested going back to the hotel to sleep together.

“You’re impossible, hyung.” He admitted his defeat as he started walking, heading towards the other direction instead. Hoseok joined him in a heartbeat, and Changkyun wished for a moment that they weren’t idols so he could reach out his hand and hold his.

His whole body was quivering in anticipation as he unlocked the door of his hotel room. This time around, their managers had given them individual rooms for all the members, and while Changkyun was glad to finally have some time for himself, he was even more glad to walk through the door with Hoseok next to him.

He had to try twice to turn on the lights, his hands faltering as he reached for the light switch. Even the sound of the door closing was enough to give him a jolt, his nerves running high, raw on his skin.

He was suddenly glad he had decided to bring all his stuff to Japan, even when he had been embarrassed to the core when he had packed the opaque plastic bag inside his suitcase, feeling like a total freak. It was almost funny how Hoseok had thought about it too. They didn’t have any urgent schedule tomorrow morning, had individual rooms and all the time for themselves.

Changkyun opted for turning off the main light and switching on the two lamps on each side of his bed, each one on a different bedside table. The light was warmer and created a better atmosphere; more intimate.

Hoseok’s lower lip was trembling when he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, awakening an almost unknown beast resting asleep in his insides, that roared and spread along his tummy like fire through gasoline.

“I missed you.”

Those three words shook Changkyun to the ground.

He recalled then it had been a while since they’ve been together like this, since they’ve had time to be with each other without anyone prying around.

It was hard for him to even speak, afraid his voice would tremble and give out how nervous he was, and how much he was dying to finally touch the man sitting on his bed.

“I missed you too.” He managed to reply, in the end, after a few deep breathings.

Slowly, he moved closer towards Hoseok, standing between his open legs and cupping his cheeks. From that height he was only able to kiss his forehead if he lowered enough, so he did.

When Hoseok sat further into the bed, Changkyun was finally able to straddle his waist and sit on his lap, his feet still on the floor to support his weight.

As if he was made out of the purest china, he traced with light fingers and a feather touch the line of Hoseok’s cheeks, outlining his nose and lips, indulging in the way they parted when his thumb caressed over the lower one. Tentatively, he pushed his thumb into Hoseok’s mouth, his stomach turning upside-down at the mewl sound that escaped those pink lips, and he watched as his thumb got licked in and out as if he was sucking him off.

He fought hard to find his voice, lost somewhere amidst his throat and the sight in front of him, but when he was sure nothing but a mere growl would come out, he replaced the thumb for his lips.

Hoseok tasted like the ramen soup he had earlier, the sweet aftertaste of the ice cream still lingering on the tip of his tongue, and from the roof of his mouth Changkyun always tasted what he enjoyed the most. Hoseok felt safe and sound; he felt like _home_. Hoseok tasted like coming home after a long day of work, like the warmth on a late spring day; like love.

It was almost impossible to supress the moan that escaped his throat, a moan that Hoseok swallowed entirely and that made him put both hands around Changkyun’s neck, pressing him harder against his hard rock body and deepening the kiss.

It grew heated; Changkyun was panting heavily as he tried to keep up with the pace Hoseok had settled, kissing him so hungrily that one wouldn’t believe they had dinner just around an hour ago. It was like he wanted to taste and have as much of Changkyun as possible, and he was more than willing to offer him that.

His chest was raising and falling with erratic breathings when Hoseok’s hands slid inside his shirt and helped him to take it off, throwing it somewhere inside the bedroom that none of them seemed to care about.

Hoseok’s palms were calloused from working out and they felt rough when he caressed over his exposed, bare chest, but he touched him with so much care and devotion that Changkyun always forgot about those, throwing his head back and biting his lower lip to stop himself from moaning so loud that the rest of the members would hear them. Hoseok always knew where and _how_ to touch to drag those sounds out of him that no one else could.

His fingers graced over his nipples, perky and hard under his hot breathing, and he was not ready to feel his tongue flat against them, lapping and sucking into his mouth until the skin turned a shade of red.

“Take yours off too.” Changkyun pleaded, lips against Hoseok’s earlobe and nibbling on it.

Changkyun stared shamelessly as the man underneath him got rid of his baggy t-shirt, that probably costed a thousand, but that he threw without care to the other side of the room. He had the _audacity_ to get shy and cover his chest when he saw how blatantly he was looking at him.

“You undress in front of a million fans and get shy for me?” Changkyun’s voice was a tone lower than usual, so raspy that it almost hurt his throat, but the arousal was crawling up inside him like he was – almost – in heat.

“It’s not the same.” Hoseok’s voice was a mere whisper when Changkyun grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his chest. “Fans don’t look at me the way you do.”

While he was sure there were most likely fans that would look at him with want, he was also sure that no one would ever look at Hoseok the same way as he did; unless they were just as utterly in love as he was.

“Good.” Changkyun replied, lips already glued to his skin. He could feel the faint tang of cologne and deodorant in there, turning bitter on the tip of his tongue, but that didn’t stop him from spreading Hoseok’s legs further and kneeling between them, so that he could reach lower and give the rest of his body the attention it deserved, tracing the way from his pecs to his defined abs that disappeared inside the waistband of his shorts.

He could feel Hoseok’s skin pulsing under his lips, tensing as he kissed lower, his nose gracing the outline of his hardening dick over the sweatpants, giving him a small idea of what would come next.

His hands were aching with the need of touching him where Hoseok most wanted, but he was determined in prolonging things for as much as he could, until he was on the edge and begging him to finally give him his release. There was nothing else he loved more than turning the man between his hands into a complete mess, and they had all night for that.

“ _Kyun_.” Hoseok groaned, when he pressed wet, short kisses all over his hips and inner thighs right there where his shorts exposed his skin, but he wasn’t going to give in, not just yet. Instead, he wrapped his lips around Hoseok’s nipples, opening his mouth to take as much of his pec inside as he could, sucking like his life depended on it while his other hand manoeuvred the other perky bud.

Hoseok’s throat ached with a moan that reverberated through Changkyun’s system, fogging his mind and rushing the blood to travel south, feeling his own dick growing hard and hurting inside his jeans. He would soon start rutting against the fabric to ease down the pressure just a tad.

“You’re always so sensitive here.” Changkyun muttered, a trail of saliva connecting his swollen lips and the hard nipple, the sight so erotic that he felt himself spreading his own legs. “And so pretty.”

Hoseok opened his mouth to reply, but it died and became a whimper when Changkyun pushed him down on the mattress and _grinded_ against him.

“Fuck.” Hoseok shut his eyes close, cheeks flushed and hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Changkyun could feel him throbbing against him even through the clothings.

“I brought our stuff.” He confessed, still kissing Hoseok’s jawline, both hands on each side of his head. “I was hoping we would have some time for us.”

“Naughty.” Hoseok teased, but his eyes were sparkling in anticipation when Changkyun got up from the bed, almost crawling his way to the suitcase that lay opened on the floor, and took hold of the bag where he’s brought their stuff. Lube, condoms, a plug, a rope.

“You’ve brought everything?” Hoseok’s eyebrow rose into the ceiling when he saw what Changkyun pulled out of the bag, dropping the items on the mattress next to him.

“Yeah.” He tried hard not to blush. “I wasn’t sure whether we’d be able to use them or not. But just in case.”

“Just in case.” Hoseok beamed. “You did well, though.”

“Mmh?” Changkyun hummed as he threw the now empty bag back into the suitcase.

“Can’t wait for you to tie me up and fuck me hard.”

 _Christ_.

“Now who’s the naughty one?” Changkyun pretended not to be affected by Hoseok’s words, even when he knew the other was very much aware of how his dick twitched inside his tight pants.

“You.” Hoseok sat on his lap, pushing Changkyun’s fringe off his forehead and kissing his eyebrow piercing. Since he got it done, Hoseok seemed to have developed a fixation with it, and made sure to tell him how good he looked every so often. “For making me feel like this.”

He was now the one to grind against him, to make sure Changkyun knew what he meant with making him feel like _that_.

Changkyun wailed.

“I’ll take good care of that.”

Switching positions, Hoseok was flat on his back with Changkyun once again between his legs, but this time his hands were around the hem of his waistband and he was getting rid of his shorts and underwear.

He came in sight with the almost faded tattoo on Hoseok’s thighs, and his heart hurt remembering how excited he had been about it and how he had wanted to remove it because of the hurtful comments he came across. Almost unconsciously, he kissed the inked skin, tracing each one of the letters with his lips. He wanted Hoseok to know he adored each one of his tattoos – because those were his decisions and his body, and he loved him with all of that. It had been Hoseok and his brave self that had encouraged Changkyun to get his own tattoos, and he could never thank him enough for how confident he made him feel.

He should, if only, make him feel good just as much.

Hoseok’s dick was hard against his stomach, thick and veiny, twitching when Changkyun tied the ropes around his body, from his thighs to his stomach and up to his hands, tying the not to the headboard of the bed. It had taken him a few youtube tutorials and blogs online to learn how to do shibari properly on Hoseok, until the red ropes were perfectly entangled on his naked skin.

“You’re okay?” Changkyun asked, hands on his thighs, when he felt Hoseok was barely breathing.

He nodded, eyes teary in anticipation. He was under his total mercy and he knew how much that made his cock throb.

“You know the rules.” Changkyun muttered against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “Green if you’re good, red if you want me to stop.” Hoseok nodded again.

They had safety rules – sometimes Hoseok would be blindfolded, completely tied up and fucked so hard into the mattress while he choked him that he almost blacked out, and sometimes it would be him, so they needed to know whether what they were doing was alright or too much.

Changkyun met face to face with Hoseok’s dick, the scent thick in the air between them, and he smeared the precum along the tip with his thumb, the pink head twitching under his grasp. Lowering his head, he gave a couple of tentative licks before he engulfed the shaft into his mouth, dripping saliva over it until it hit the back of his throat, and he pulled out.

“Fuck my mouth.” Changkyun ordered, letting go of the grip on his waist and opening his mouth just right so that Hoseok could buck his hips and fuck into him.

It started slowly, with Hoseok testing the waters first, making sure the angle was good and that he didn’t brush against teeth, before he started bucking harder, making Changkyun gag into his dick a few times, but that didn’t stop him from opening his mouth just a tad wider, using his long tongue to lick the underside of his dick everytime it went back inside.

“Fuck, _fuck_.”

Hoseok’s whole body was shaking, the orgasm building up at an alarming speed inside his tummy, and Changkyun pressed his hips hard down against the mattress, stopping the suction and grabbing tight around the base of his cock to stop the orgasm from erupting, making Hoseok whimper in almost pain when he was sent back down abruptly.

He could barely keep his legs bent on the mattress, still shaking hard from his unreleased orgasm, and Changkyun pushed them above his shoulders, rising Hoseok’s body from the bed with his support so that he could get a better access to his ass.

He was aware of how much Hoseok loved feeling his hot and long tongue against his hole, so he slowly traced the rim of muscles with it, licking all over tenderly, until he dived inside and sucked, fucking Hoseok with his tongue, making sure to spread him as much as his tongue allowed him to.

Freeing one of his hands, he picked the lube he had left earlier on the bed, opening it with a loud click and pouring some over his fingers, rubbing them together until the slick substance dripped down his wrist, and he poured some right over his hole too, tasting it on his tongue.

The first finger went inside too easily, without finding any resistance, and he fingered him unhurriedly, still with his tongue playing around, trying to fit both inside the tightness. Changkyun was always surprised at how fast Hoseok adjusted around him, how fast he was able to push three fingers inside and stretch him out good for him. He bent his index finger and brushed Hoseok’s prostate, making his toes curl and his back arche, almost hurting Changkyun’s shoulders with his legs.

“If you do that again I’m not gonna last.” Hoseok muttered, half-lidded eyes as he looked at Changkyun between his legs, with lube dripping down his chin and three fingers up his ass that he kept on scissoring.

“Can’t let that happen without me inside you.” He replied, licking his lips. He felt sticky all over, but in a very erotic way.

Hoseok made a sound resembling that of a wounded animal when Changkyun let go of him, his legs back on the bed. His hands trembled around the knot when Changkyun unbuttoned his pants and finally got rid of them, letting the fabric along with his underwear fall to the floor.

His dick was hard against his stomach even while standing, and he used the remaining lube on his hand to pump himself a few times, the sensation making him feel dizzy as he’s been seeking for his release for too long, confined inside his pants.

“You gotta be a good boy and get me so wet that I can fuck you good.” Changkyun opened his legs and placed on top of Hoseok’s chest, his weight resting on his knees and his waist at his face level.

Hoseok parted his lips almost right off the bat, welcoming Changkyun into his mouth. It felt so hot that he had to hold himself on the headboard, afraid his knees would give in at any moment.

Just like Hoseok had done before, he rolled his hips, thrusting into his mouth in a slow pace, knowing that’s how Hoseok took him better, giving him time to adjust so that he could take him fully, until his nose brushed the pubic hair on his pelvis.

“God, you’re so good at sucking my dick.” Changkyun grunted, his eyes fixed on Hoseok’s hollowed cheeks as took him deeper with each thrust. “You look gorgeous.”

The compliments always encouraged Hoseok more, and he swallowed, applying so much pressure around his dick that he almost came down his throat.

When he was dripping wet, he let go of Hoseok’s mouth, not before giving him a short kiss and got the reassurance he needed that everything was still okay and that he needed to hurry up and take him.

Opening the plastic of the condom, he rolled the rubber on his soaked dick, adjusting it around the base and making sure it was tight enough, before he went back between Hoseok’s legs, his butthole still dripping with lube and saliva from when Changkyun had been down there.

“I’m going in.” Changkyun warned, and waited for Hoseok to say _yes_ before he aligned himself against his entrance and pushed in.

No matter how much he had prepared him earlier, Hoseok was still so tight around him that it made his legs tremble and his stomach tie itself in knots, threatening to erupt with an orgasm anytime soon. He was too sensitive and was sure Hoseok felt the same way too.

Slowly but surely, Changkyun bottomed out, until the tip was almost out of Hoseok’s ass before he pushed back again, filling him in one go.

Hoseok threw his head back into the pillow, eyes closed and mouth parted as he moaned Changkyun’s name, the sounds filling the room everytime Changkyun thrusted in and out, the pace hastening as his movements became more erratic, nails digging on Hoseok’s thighs and heels against the mattress.

“I’m gonna -” Changkyun’s fingers wrapped around the milky skin of Hoseok’s neck as the orgasm washed over him, lightly pressing down on each carotid as his dick spurted all over his stomach and sheets, shaking so violently that Changkyun would have slipped out if it weren’t because he kept him in place with his free hand and kept fucking into him until he came too, no long after and with a strained moan that matched with Hoseok’s hard pantings, still too limp to even try to move.

After a few slower thrusts, Changkyun pulled out of Hoseok, tying the condom and leaving it on the floor before he untied his hands and undid the shibari on his body.

Hoseok’s body felt like a pudding between his hands.

“You’re shaking so hard.” Changkyun’s voice was soft and tender, his arms around Hoseok’s chest and legs over his.

“I think I blacked out for a few seconds when I was about to come and you choked me.” He confessed, shyly, hiding on the crook of Changkyun’s neck.

“Did it feel good?”

“So good.” He admitted. When he looked up, their faces only a few inches away, Hoseok closed the distance and kissed him.

“If you’re up for a second round,” Changkyun muttered against his skin. “There’s a plug I’d love to have inside me as well.”

Hoseok chuckled before he turned around and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> can you guys believe i wrote something that is not kiho?? me either 😂  
> anyways, hope you enjoyed the filth and please let me know what you think ❤️❤️


End file.
